Glob, Fionna! Guys are all about lumps!
by Middernight
Summary: Not knowing what to do, Fionna accepts advice from Lumpy Space Prince. Maybe she didn't do it right, maybe Marshall Lee is just thick headed or maybe confusion was just bound to happen.


Dark eyes met determined light blue ones. Marshall Lee wasn't quite sure he had heard right. How could she have proposed something so… well… bizarre… with such a straight face? It looked more like Fionna had challenged him to a battle, the way she stood on the threshold of his home, hands balled into fists, eyebrows narrowed and puffed up cheeks. Even so, his own face was close to emotionless. Then the corner of his lips began to twitch. Marshall Lee threw his head back and gave a heartfelt laugh before turning dead serious again to stare into her eyes.

"No."

And with that he tried shutting the door on her. Alas, he couldn't. Fionna's foot had stepped in the way and was now between the door and the doorframe. A struggling ensued.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that!"

Fionna cried from her side of the door, her whole bodyweight pressed against the wooden door, trying to force her way in. She was strong and Marshall Lee had to use his whole strength to keep the door at least halfway shut.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you even suggest that?! And what makes you think that I would agree to it?!"

He had gotten the upper hand and almost closed the door… if only her foot wasn't in the way! While still pushing his both arms against the door, he tried to maneuver his right foot to push hers out of the way. Damn, she had gotten so much stronger over the years! Could she really be a mere human?

"What's the big deal?! You are over a 1000 years old!"

Fionna's voice sounded strangely muffled. Almost as if she was pressing her cheek against the door.

"I bet you've done it like a million times! Why won't you share it with me, you bum?!"

Fionna heard Marshall Lee let out a puff of air on the other side of the door and his knees must have gone week, for his pushing diminished for a split second_. _That split second was all Fionna needed though, to overpower the vampire and to push open the door. Marshall Lee flew backwards and landed on the floor. He heaved himself up on his elbows and stared up at Fionna, who was now towering over him. She was a little out of breath from the effort and looked down at him, more determined than ever. Fionna pointed a finger at him.

"I… won…"

She panted triumphantly. Her cheeks were pink from excitement. Marshall Lee stared at her for some time, dumbfounded. Then he ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes.

"Look…"

He finally said.

"You can't just go to people's houses and ask them to teach you the birds and bees."

Fionna frowned at this.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not appropriate!"

Marshall exclaimed and threw his hands into the air.

"You just don't do that! Especially not you."

Fionna did not look happy with that explanation. She slowly pressed her lips into a fine line and something about her previous determination seemed to fade.

"Why not me?"

"Because…"

Marshall Lee looked exasperated around the room. For a moment he lacked words.

"Because you are Fionna. "

He finally said.

"Also, you are 17 years old."

"So?"

She asked defiantly, not giving up so easily.

"That's it! You're Fionna!"

Fionna frowned. For a moment she opened her mouth to retaliate but then closed it and just kept looking down at him. There was minute of silent staring at each other before her shoulders finally slumped, defeated. She turned her head away and looked at a small dent in the floor to her left. Even the bunny ears of her hat seemed to droop a little.

Marshall Lee finally got off the floor and started to float towards her. He grabbed one bunny ear and tugged on it, removing it from the blonde girl.

"Hey!"

Fionna scowled and jumped, trying to grab her hat but Marshall Lee held it up too high for her to reach. His face was pretty close to hers now and this caught her attention. She quizzically looked back into his eyes.

"You're being strange today and it's weirding me out. Mind to tell me the reason for this?"

His eyes were trying to read hers, flicking back and forth, scanning her face. She held his gaze for a few seconds before diverting her eyes back down to the floor.

"It's nothing…"

She finally muttered, her facial expression telling another story. She looked angry or maybe just disappointed.

" Right…"

Marshall Lee muttered back, raising an eyebrow. After another few awkward seconds of silence he sighed.

"Look, if you promise not to be weird and stuff, I'll just pretend this didn't happen and we can hang out as we usually do. I might even return your silly hat."

Fionna pouted and her eyes grew dark for second. Then she gravely nodded. Marshall Lee's lips turned into a smile.

"Good."

He turned over in midair so he was grinning at her upside down.

"I mean, I know you are hot for my ridiculously hot body and so on, but please, contain yourself!"

At this Fionna couldn't help but snort and unwillingly the corners of her lips twitched upwards.

And so they hung out as they usually did. She did some beat boxing to his guitar playing, while he was trying to come up with some lyrics to a new song he was working on and they just fooled around, playfully teasing each other, as always. Just as always. And this was making Fionna really depressed. Today had been a total failure. It hadn't worked out at all. Not in the least. Nuh uh. She had been flat out rejected. Like a door to door salesperson. "No thank you, I don't need a back brush. Go away."

Usually Fionna was a lot more persistent when she set her mind to something. If she wanted to stop an ogre from bullying innocent candy people, she would just wrestle him to the ground. If she wanted to help a crying mountain, she would turn and twist things, until she managed to make him happy. If she wanted to free some princes from the Ice Queen, she would just break the ice door in and burst them out of their ice cage. No, usually she didn't give up easily. But this was different. This wasn't about the strength of her fists, her sword or about being a heroine. This was about Marshall Lee. The one and only vampire king, who now was sitting on the couch next to her, engrossed in the black and white movie playing on the TV. He was supporting his head on his hand, which was leaning on the armrest. Sometimes the pupils in his eyes would dilate slightly, depending on the scene of the movie. It was probably a good movie. Fionna wouldn't know, since she couldn't concentrate on it. Pooped, she leaned on her side of the couch on the other armrest. She had tried to sit as far away from him as possible. She was disappointed and slightly embarrassed. It wasn't easy working up the courage to straight out ask what she had asked him. She had been so nervous before coming over, that she had puked and so had to brush her teeth twice. She had even put in some extra effort into her appearance today. Well… she had done so the past few weeks actually. The past few months she had steadily increased her visits to the vampire. At first, she had just told herself that she had so much fun with him and that that was the reason for it. Which wasn't untrue for that matter, but she had slowly realized that there was more to it. She had started to notice things about him. Irrelevant things, really. For example the way he laughed or grinned, how soft his hair looked and how slender his fingers were. Especially his fingers were of interest to her. They were long and a bit bony. Like a boy's. Because… well… he is a boy. And Fionna just liked everything about him. Even his mischievous jokes. No, especially his mischievous jokes. Because even if he didn't mean them, the way he teased her about her potentially liking him, sent butterflies into her stomach. When she was 13, his jokes never had an impact on her but lately she had started to tense up, almost as if he had come on to her. She kind of wished he had, because then she maybe wouldn't have had to expose herself the way she had today. Maybe "Teach me the birds and bees, baby" hadn't been such a great pick up line after all. But even with her boldness, he hadn't taken her seriously. Damn Lumpy Space Prince…  
Fionna looked at the TV, without really seeing it. "Because you are Fionna." He had said… Because she was Fionna… in other words, someone else had been more plausible… more attractive… maybe a bit more mature… and experienced… Which she wasn't. She just knew that she liked Marshall lee. A lot. And that she wanted to show him this. She wanted to break free from just being Fionna to being… well, _Fionna._ Fionna sighed.  
It was done with. She had put herself out there and he hadn't wanted it. Because she was Fionna. How depressing…

It took Fionna a while before she picked up on the prickling sensation tracing down the side of her face. She turned her head and saw Marshall Lee watching her. His face looked disgruntled and he was leaning his cheek against his fist on the armrest. Fionna's heart jumped. He was giving her one of those intense stares, which made her feel like he could read her mind. It made her feel very uneasy. She forced a smile on her face. It was probably way too wide.

"Hey, why aren't you paying attention to the movie? You're gonna miss the best part, stupid!"

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at that.

"You mean the credits?"

Fionna quickly looked back at the TV and saw with an internal whine that the credits indeed were rolling down the screen. She hadn't even noticed that the movie had ended. What had it been about in the first place? She bit her lip and forced herself to slowly look back at Marshall Lee, who had kept his gaze on her.

"What's up with you tonight? You've seemed down and distracted ever since you got here."

He asked. Fionna's insides clenched up. For one second she wanted to tell him. What did he mean, what's up? She had already told him. But if he hadn't taken her serious before, why would he now? She didn't quite feel like being rejected twice on the same night. So Fionna just lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"Nothing. I think I might have drunk milk that was past its expiration date…"

She still felt his gaze on her.

"I see…"

He finally said. Fionna finally felt the prickling sensation from her face fade. A silence filled the room. Only the music of the credits of the movie played silently in the background.

"Didn't Cake…"

Marshall Lee interrupted the silence.

"… already tell you about how it works?"

This made Fionna look up at him again.

"About what?"

Marshall Lee stared absent minded at the screen. In the dimly lit room, she could see the light of the tv reflect in his eyes. Finally he answered.

"Well… you know… about earlier."

Fionna blinked at him.

"Huh?"

Marshall gave her a small frown before turning his attention back to the credits.

"You were the one who brought it up. You know… _the talk._"

Now it was Fionna's turn to stare at him.

"Wha…"

She started but he interrupted her.

"I'm just thinking, aren't you a bit too old to be this oblivious? I mean I always knew you were innocent and so on but come on. This is really stretching it. You are 17."

Ok, this was not what Fionna had planned. She finally understood what he was getting at and it was all wrong! She felt how blood shot up into her face and she puffed herself up.

" I didn't ask you to give me the talk!"

Marshall Lee met her gaze and crooked one eyebrow at her. Fionna didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

"No! That's not-! Urgh!"

She grabbed her head and pulled frustrated at the roots of her hair.

"How could it have gone so wrong?! Nothing I do, ever seems to work! I tried with the subtle hints as Cake told me but you don't pick up on any of them! No matter if I get a haircut, try to use a little make up or even get an annoying push up bra, you still don't see me as anything else than… than… so I finally ask Lumpy Space Prince for some advice, since, you know… he seems to know about this kind of stuff… and he tells me to bare my lumps! Because guys are all about lumps! So I try by putting myself out there but you still don't get it! You are so thickheaded!"

Silence filled the room. This time, total silence, since the movie credits had come to an end as well. The sound of nothing pressed against Fionna's ears after her outburst and she looked at Marshall Lee again. Marshall Lee just stared at her dumbfounded. This time with eyes widened in surprise. He parted his lips as if he wanted to say something but didn't seem to find any words. Fionna bravely met his gaze, anxious for his reply. Finally he gave his comment.

"Um… ok…"

Fionna stared at him exasperated. Really? That was it?

"…ok? That's all you have to say?"

Marshall Lee straightened himself slightly before replying, seemingly collecting his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec."

He stroked his bangs out of his face while keeping eye contact.

"It's just that… I didn't ever expect you to…"

He closed his mouth again, then diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"Glob…"

Suddenly Fionna was aware of how hard and fast her heart was thumping. And she realized the impact of her words. She had said it. And he had gotten it into his head. He knew.  
A wave of anxiousness overcame her and she felt her ears heating up. She couldn't help but look away as well. She found an especially interesting dent in the floor. How long had that been there?  
Silence… and then…

"… Lumpy Space Prince? Really?"

Fionna did not miss the mocking tone in his voice. She quickly snapped her head back to Marshall Lee to tell him, how he had left her with no other options, but could only manage an unattractive gurgling sound as her voice got stuck in her throat. Marshall Lee's amused face were mere inches away from hers. He was grinning the way that showed his sharp fangs. A very smug grin. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. They were so close, that she would just have to lean forward a little for them to...  
She swallowed hard.

"Your stupid poo head left me no… optio…"

But she was cut short when Marshall's grin got even wider and he interrupted her.

"You like me."

It was a wonder that she even had heard him, because Fionna's heartbeat sounded like loud drums in her ears. Could he hear it too? She was probably beet red by now. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Didn't seem to bug the vampire though. Quite the contrary actually.

"You really like me. "

He sounded like a boy who had succeeded with an awesome prank and suddenly Fionna felt very self-conscious… She swallowed again and finally found her voice again. But it sounded rather weak and a little hoarse.

"I guess… you can put it like that."

She wasn't quite sure if she liked the way she felt under his gaze. He seemed to have the upper hand in some kind of battle she wasn't aware of that they were having. And she felt as if she had given it to him freely. If he just wouldn't look so smug…

"And…"

Marshall Lee's voice broke her train of thoughts. Was it just her or had he inched closer?

"That before wasn't a plea for knowledge…"

He gently grabbed her leg and pulled it onto the couch so they were facing each other. They never broke eye contact.

"… It was an invitation."

Marshall's voice was almost whispering and his eyes were hazed. His face was so close now. Fionna's heart was beating so hard, she started to get scared that it would jump straight out of her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for him to press his lips against hers. Any second now. Soon.  
And then she felt it. A light pressure on her lips. But it felt… awfully different from what she had expected. Fionna's eyes snapped open. Instead of his lips, Marshall Lee had pressed his index and middle finger against her pursed lips. Angrily, Fionna pulled back while Marshall Lee threw himself laughing against the armrest on his side of the couch. He was laughing so hard, he was holding his stomach.

"What? You really thought I would kiss you?!"

Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. That was it. Fionna rose hastily, her hands balled into fists. She felt angry, hurt and most of all humiliated. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"You're a jerk…"

She said but wasn't sure if he could hear her over his laughter. Still chuckling, he was wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Oh, come on Fionna. Lighten up! You should have seen the look on your face. It was hilarious."

Remembering it, he broke into a fit of giggles again. Fionna stubbornly stared on the wall. She hated it, when people made fun of her. She wanted people to laugh with and not at her.

"I'm sorry, but what did you expect? I'm over 1000 years old and 5 minutes ago, I wasn't even sure, if you knew where babies come from. You should grow and gather a bit more experience before you try again. "

Marshall Lee said laid back. He had finally calmed down but she could still hear a grin on his lips. Fionna clenched her fists even harder. Each word he said was smacking her pride further to the ground. She would love to hit something but something in her started to wonder, if he maybe was right. Had she been delusional about this? He was after all, a lot older than her. He had probably lots of experience and knew what he wanted by now. But it still stung and Fionna felt her eyes itch. That was her que.

"I have to go."

She said and started walking towards the door. The last thing she needed was him seeing her bawl like the baby, he apparently thought of her to be.

"Uh huh. A piece of advice before you go. Don't repeat, what you said to me, to other guys. They might think you are serious and you'll get into trouble."

Fionna stopped in her tracks. They might think that she was serious? She looked back. Marshall Lee had crossed his arms under his head and closed his eyes. He looked laid back. Fionna observed him in silence for a while.

Footsteps were heard in the room once again along with some rustling of clothes. Marshall Lee snapped his eyes open, when he felt the weight settling on him.

"Whoa! Fionna! What the-?!"

Marshall Lee stared up at Fionna in shock. She was straddling him and met his gaze with determined blue eyes. He was shifting in his position, but Fionna kept him in place by tightening her grip around him with her thighs. The fabric of his jeans, felt rough beneath her.

"You're still not taking me seriously?"

She asked him with a stern voice. Glob, she hoped she sounded more confident that she felt.

Marshall Lee had obviously not seen this coming. There was no smartass come back from him and Fionna had maybe started laughing at the dumb look of shock on his face, if she didn't keep reminding herself to look serious. If she was ever going to be taken seriously by him, this was her chance. Marshall Lee narrowed his eyebrows slightly and tried to sit up but Fionna grabbed his wrists and pinned him down again. She was surprised that she was able to. She had never forgotten what Cake had told her about vampire's strength and Marshall Lee had proven Cake's information to be correct at several occasions. Fionna's guess was that he, just as earlier, just was too taken by surprise to put up with a real fight.  
Blonde strands of hair fell down Fionna's face but she was too scared of letting go of Marshall's wrists to brush them back. The skin of Marshall Lee's wrists felt cool against her fingers and palms.

"So I'm too inexperienced for you, am I?"

Fionna lowered her voice and prayed a silent prayer for it not to tremble.

"So teach me."

Marshall Lee's facial expression still showed perplexity. His dark, widened eyes met Fionna's blue ones and his lips were slightly parted, revealing his sharp, white fangs. Fionna's eyes drifted to those pale lips. They looked very soft and yet the look of them, made the insides of her stomach clench up and harden. She did her best not to show it as she slowly bent down. She did not pucker her lips this time. She only parted them slightly. Her face was close to his now and she felt his breath on her flushed cheeks again. The question, if a dead person even needed to breath, struck her for a split second. Pausing in her advances, Fionna risked a glance into his eyes. They were looking right into hers, unfazed. Seeing them this close, increased the rate of her heartbeat yet again and she quickly diverted her eyes to his lips again. It was getting hard to keep them in sight, because she was so close. So Fionna let her eyelids fall shut, took a leap of faith and closed the distance between them. His lips were just as soft as they had looked but were cooler than expected. This was not Fionna's first kiss but it was the first one between her and Marshall Lee. She had felt awkward kisses, sweet kisses and burning hot ones. Literally. But this was a new sensation. Marshall Lee felt cool against her skin and the moistness she felt from between his lips sent waves of electricity down her spine. After what felt like an eternity and a few seconds, all in one, she released him. But she couldn't bear to look back into his eyes. She simply didn't dare. So instead her lips wandered to his cheek to leave soft kisses there. She was scared. So far Marshall Lee hadn't responded to any of her actions. But he hadn't rejected her either. This was encouraging enough for Fionna to release her grip on his wrists and guide them to his grey plaid shirt. There was the sound of skin going over fabric, when she put her hands on his chest. Beneath the shirt, she felt his lean figure. It felt very weird to touch him like this. Fionna had never done anything like this before and even though she was frightened, she was also excited. Like when entering a dungeon, in which you expect there to be loads of monsters and treasures.  
Fionna decided to take it to the next level, and left a trail of chaste butterfly kisses down Marshall Lee's jaw line and then down to his neck. Was she doing this right? Her hands made small movements over his chest and she felt a tingling sensation beneath her fingers. She had longed to touch Marshall Lee for so long. Just to be near him. No, not just near, but close to him. The skin on his neck felt smooth and the taste was quite indescribable. It tasted like… Marshall Lee.

"So you are really going there."

The sound of Marshall Lee's voice made Fionna flinch and she paused in her actions of nibbling on the nape of his neck. In her state of mind, she had almost started to believe, that he would just let her continue with whatever she was doing. Now she felt like a rabbit being spotted out in the open. At the mercy of his judgment.

"Don't tell me, I didn't try to warn you."

And just like that, Fionna felt how strong hands grabbed her shoulders, flipping her over, pressing her back against the couch. Marshall Lee was crouching over her and gently removed some strands of hair that had gotten into her face. It was Fionna's turn to look surprised into Marshall Lee's eyes. His expression was neither angry nor smug or anything else Fionna might have expected. His expression was serious and his eyes had something hazy over them. His coal black hair fell down his face and Fionna reached out a hand to touch it but Marshall Lee stopped her hand with his own and pinned it back down next to Fionna.

"Are you sure, you want this?"

Fionna took in his features. The dark eyes that mirrored her reflection, his pale skin and the way his shirt hung from his shoulders. Marshall Lee still held her hand and she was painfully aware of that. It was such a sweet sensation. Fionna was scared. She was scared of the unknown, of the potential pain and of the weird feelings that went through her. But more than that, she felt the skin of his hand against her own. And she wanted more of it. She wanted Marshall Lee. Because even though, he could act like a jerk at times, she loved him. She wanted him to want her and to have her.

So Fionna nodded. Determined.

She couldn't quite tell what feeling his face showed. His expression was unreadable and she wondered what thoughts went through his head. She couldn't stand this anxious waiting and finally she decided to move out just a bit more out of her usual comfort zone.

"Do me."

At this Marshall Lee's eyes widened for a split second and then he scoffed before smugness pulled on one corner of his lips. He cupped Fionna's chin and bent down to press his lips against hers. Fionna's breath hitched and she tensed up for a second before she reminded herself to calm down. The kiss was different than their last. Marshall Lee moved his lips against hers and she could hear the sounds of their lips interwining. She felt how he released her hand to gently grab her hair.  
Fionna felt small butterflies fly around in her stomach. It just felt so wonderfully good and exciting. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, bringing him in closer to her.  
Suddenly she felt something warm and moist, softly sliding against her bottom lip. Fionna tensed up as she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She was getting anxious again but got a grip of herself. Hesitant she parted her lips a bit further and gave him permission to deepen the kiss. As soon as she did, Marshall Lee took his chance. It felt really weird and very… moist. Fionna was not quite sure, whether she liked it or not.

"Relax."

Marshall Lee said into their kiss and stroked her cheek with a thumb. Fionna hadn't even noticed how tense she had gotten and forced her muscles to relax again. By now, she started to overcome the weirdness of the situation and enjoy it. It was Marshall Lee. She was sharing a very moist and surprisingly warm kiss with Marshall Lee.  
She felt how one of Marshall's hands slid down her waistline and how it found its way under her blue shirt. As she felt his fingertips gently caressing the skin of her belly she couldn't help but let out a small moan. She felt Marshall Lee smirk against her lips. He gave her bottom lip one last suck before he dived down to ravage her neck. Yet a new sensation.  
Fionna tugged on his shirt with one hand, while the other one grabbed his hair. His lips tickled her, the way he nibbled and sucked, but now and then she could feel his sharp fangs scrape along her skin, never breaking the surface though. Marshall Lee ran his tongue along the nape of her neck. The sensation broke through her skin, followed her veins through her body and settled between her legs. Fionna couldn't help but to let another strangled moan escape her lips and bucked her hips upwards, meeting his groin. She felt and heard Marshall Lee hiss against her neck. Oh, so he liked that. Fionna tried the same thing again and was quite thrilled to get another reaction out of him. This time, he just tensed up a little though and his lips on her neck grew weak for a second. Seeing how she could get him to react, Fionna got even more excited. Not the usual excitement though. It was the kind of excitement, where she wanted more.

"Marshall…"

She whispered. It wasn't a call for attention or a question. She just wanted to say his name.

"Marshall…"

She whispered again with a desperate undertone. Marshall Lee's hand wandered higher, pushing her shirt up along with it, until he reached her bra.

"Tell me, if there is anything you aren't comfortable with."

He said in a husky voice and Fionna nodded in reply.

"'Kay…"

Her shirt was now just below where her bra started. Marshall Lee stopped his ravishing on her neck for a while to straighten himself up a little. Now Fionna could see his face again. His hair and shirt were messy, his eyes hazy and there was a soft pink shade on his cheeks, barely visible. He was now holding the hem of Fionna's blue shirt, seemingly ready to pull it up all the way. He cast her a questioning look and she didn't hesitate long before giving him an approving nod.  
Marshall Lee pulled on the garment and Fionna raised her head a little, to help him pull it over her head. He tossed the blue shirt on the ground. Marshall Lee looked down at her body. All of a sudden, Fionna felt self conscious again. This was the first time, anyone except Cake, had seen her in a bra and Marshall Lee was still fully dressed. That wasn't fair. She hesitated for a moment before reaching up to undo his buttons. Her breath quickened slightly. She was getting nervous again and had a hard time with the buttons due to her trembling hands. Maybe Marshall Lee noticed, or maybe he just did what he does, because he leaned down to her again and gave her a soft lingering kiss. This time Fionna was prepared for what was to come and immediately gave him access to deepen the kiss again. The kiss this time was slower but felt more intimate. She felt his breath on her skin and felt how he reached a hand to help her with his shirt. She felt herself relax into his touch. Despite his warnings and bad boy attitude he was treating her very gently. His touches were careful and soft, yet always left a burning sensation.  
Soon his shirt was unbuttoned and Fionna could see his pale chest. It was white with some grey in it. Fionna carefully moved her hands to touch him. Marshall Lee had a slim but toned body. She really liked it.  
Suddenly she felt how one of his knees gently pushed their way between her thighs, spreading her legs slightly. She let him.  
The knee wandered higher, pushing her skirt up and finally touched her sweet spot. Fionna mewled surprised into their kiss and tensed up. But this was a good tensed feeling. She spread her legs a bit wider, making it easier for Mashall Lee to reach her. She was still wearing her panties, but even through them, the feelings were extraordinary. Marshall Lee maneuvered his other knee between her legs and without breaking their kiss, he put his hands on her hips and pushed her towards his pelvis, so that she was straddling him. Fionna's breatch hitched and she needed to pull away from the kiss to catch her breath again. There was something going on between her legs. She felt tense down there and whenever she shifted a little, she felt moistness. Feeling him against her, even with her panties on, made her feel aroused and she started imagining, what it would be like, if they were even closer. Suddenly Marshall Lee started to move again. He reached down and trailed his tongue between her breasts while stroking the insides of her thighs. Oh, glob. Fionna threw her head back and her breathing got louder. Marshall Lee's touches became slightly rougher. His hands moved slowly upwards, closer to her panties and his thumb caressed her, but never the spot, which was most vulnerable. Fionna waited for it, but he just kept teasing her.  
She felt so good. Her former shyness had settled into the back of her mind and she just concentrated on what she felt right now. Marshall Lee's lips moved from between her breasts to her left one. She was still wearing her bra, so he only sucked and licked whatever was exposed.  
It wasn't enough though. Fionna wanted more. So she raised her hands to his chest and pushed him back, straightening herself up and pressed him down onto the couch. Now she was the one, who was straddling him again. She looked down onto him with heavy lidded eyes. His chest was pale in the dim light and his hair looked ravaged. Even though, he looked a little startled, his eyes mirrored hers and he panted slightly. Fionna knew what she wanted to do. She shifted a little, so that she was resting on his thighs, giving her access to his zipper. She hesitated, her movement growing slower. But it didn't stop her. Slowly she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, revealing his grey boxers and a bulge beneath them.

"Fionna…"

Marshall Lee's voice made Fionna realize that she had been holding her breath. She breathed out trembling. Marshall Lee's eyes were hazy but also had another emotion in them. Was it concern? Fionna crouched over him and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. She looked him into his eyes and then lowered herself on top of him. She heard him inhale sharply, his face mimicking the feelings she felt. For a moment she didn't move. She just took in the feelings of his growing erection pressed against her entrance. Even with the 2 layers of fabric between them, she could feel him. The fabrics were rather thin aftermall. She wondered vaguely if he could feel how moist she was. Hesitantly, Fionna started to move on top of him, grinding against him.

"Oh Glob…"

Marshall Lee exclaimed, biting his lips, with closed eyes. His hands were on her thighs and she felt how he responded by pushing up his pelvis to meet her movements. She felt how his member stroked a particularly sweet spot and she couldn't help but let a strangled moan escape her lips, while her back bended. She tried rubbing against him in the same manner again and again. Every time, the sensation grew more intense and Fionna pressed against him harder and harder, quickening her pace. She was barely aware of how her breathing had quickened and the sounds of pleasure she was making. She was caught up in her own pleasure and how Marshall Lee met her movements. She could hear him pant and moan underneath her. The way their bodies were intertwined... She felt how hands moved under her bra and cupped her. Her nipples were perked from the excitement and as she felt cool fingers fond them gently, Fionna felt like she was about to burst.

"Marshall-!"

She cried out and with one last, hard thrust, she felt how she went over the edge. Fionna closed her eyes as she felt her whole body tense up and how her neither region clenched up numerous times. This was like nothing she had ever felt before.  
And just like that, she started to come down from her high. She came to a rest on top of Marshall Lee and her muscles started to relax.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at him. Marshall Lee was still panting beneath her. His eyes were darkened from lust but he had stopped his thrusting as well. Fionna still felt his hard on beneath her and realized, that she been the only one, experiencing this range of feelings of climax. A bit unsure of what to do, Fionna slowly moved her hands to his boxers but Marshall Lee reached out his hand to stop her.

"No…"

He panted.

"It's fine…"

Fionna met his eyes confused but Marshall Lee just gave her an apologetic smile, snuck his hand behind her head and gently pulled her down onto him in an embracement. She felt his arms wrap around her smaller figure.

"Sorry…"

She heard his husky voice whisper into her ear.

"I hadn't planned for it go this far. I had originally just thought of scaring you a little… I…"

She heard him exhale.

"But… whoa… "

She smiled against his shoulder. She felt good about having had such an impact on him, even though there also was a little guilt involved, concerning his unfinished business. Fionna wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose against his skin, taking in his scent.

"Did you like it?"

She asked him.

"Yeah… yeah, I did."

He answered her absentminded. Fionna felt herself beam at this.

"I love you Marshall Lee. I really do."

Marshall Lee didn't say anything. He was seemingly collecting his thoughts. That was fine. It was a nice, calming silence. She felt how Marshall Lee shifted his head, so that his face was buried into her hair. His lips were right next to her ear.

"If you ever repeat what you said to me, to other guys, you are dead meat."

"What? The pickup line?"

Marshall Lee snorted.

"That was seriously the lamest thing, I have ever heard."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"No thanks to Lumpy Space Prince, I assure you."

Fionna wanted to object but couldn't. Instead she started to giggle. She felt how his hands stroked her head and she felt so snug, safe and content with life. She closed her eyes.

"Hey…"

Marshall Lee started. At this point, Fionna was very tired and physically exhausted. In a good way. So she just gave him a soft "Hm" sound, to show him that she listened.

"When you told me about why you were acting the way you did, I was really weirded out but…I was actually really, really happy."

Fionna's smile got wider against his shoulder. She got the message in his statement. She cradled closer to him and felt how he pulled her in closer, if that even was possible.

"Hm…"

She uttered again.  
This was just the start.

_**Authors note: Oh dear, I haven't written a fanfiction in years, let alone finished one! But when I got into Adventure Time and Marshall Lee was introduced I just couldn't help myself. I hope all of you enjoyed this one and that this was able to give you lots of nice Fiolee feelz! Peace out!**_


End file.
